


love you all the time and never leave you

by the_aaliyah_rose_black



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paul's a mother hen sometimes, Sick George Harrison, Sickfic, Vomit Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aaliyah_rose_black/pseuds/the_aaliyah_rose_black
Summary: in which george has a migraine and ringo helps him.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	love you all the time and never leave you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first starrison fic, and i hope you guys like it! it's a sickfic because sickfics are my guilty pleasure, along with beatles fics. title is a lyric from "i need you!"
> 
> i'm also no medical expert, and this oneshot is based on my own personal experience with migraines. i used to get migraines before i got my glasses, and now that i don't have to squint anymore, they've pretty much stopped!

Ringo had never been around one of George’s migraines before, but he knew from Paul that they could be pretty brutal sometimes. He would either in such pain that it was too hard to sleep, or they would be too dizzying and nauseating for him to move. 

But, he knew that after they started dating and touring, he was bound to witness one of his migraines sometime. Which is why, it was no surprise when he entered the hotel bedroom they shared, to see the room pitch black, the curtains drawn tightly shut. 

“Love? You okay?” he asked as he approached the George-shaped lump on his bed. All he got was a pained groan in response. 

Ringo felt sympathy fill him, knowing how his boyfriend felt. Migraines were absolute hell, but he couldn’t imagine getting them often as George did. He lowered his voice to a whisper before asking again, “Migraine?” 

“Mmmm.” 

Without another word, Ringo rubbed George’s blanket-covered shoulder before standing up, reckoning that he could ask Paul if they had any medicine. He walked into the living room, seeing Paul and John sitting down.

John was reading, while Paul was sitting in an armchair opposite the rhythm guitarist, his leg bouncing as he wrote something down in a notebook. Both of them looked up when he entered.

“Eh, Paulie, do you have any medicine that George can take?” he asked the younger, confusion filling his hazel eyes before understanding fell on his face.

John, however, looked confused as he closed his book. “What medicine? Why would Geo need medicine?” he asked, hints of worry filling his tone. Ringo sometimes forgot how protective he got whenever someone close to him got sick or hurt, he had seen it with Paul. 

“Is it another one?” Paul asked him, bringing his attention back to him. Ringo nodded, and Paul closed his notebook, placing it on the table before leaving. He came back a minute or so later, holding a bottle of Tylenol. “Here, this should work. It’s worked for him before. Make sure you get George to drink some water, being dehydrated makes his migraines worse.” Ringo nodded, trying not to smile at the younger’s mother-hen nature. 

“George gets migraines?” John asked, confusion and worry in his tone. Ringo nodded once at him, before muttering a thank you to Paul, leaving the room and walking back into the bedroom.

George had managed somehow to curl up tighter under the blankets. A sympathetic and sad smile forming on his face, Ringo placed the half-empty pill bottle down on the nightstand, walking into the second bathroom and filling up a glass of cool water.

“Geo, love?” he asked quietly once he returned, placing a hand on what-was-most-likely George’s shoulder, shaking lightly. He hummed in return. “Paul gave me some medicine for you to take.” George groaned, but he complied and sat up, wincing as he did so. 

Ringo handed him two tablets before handing him the glass of water. George winced as laid back down, and he could see the tension in his brows.

After placing the half-empty glass of water back on the nightstand, he hesitantly reached out, running a hand gently through his hair. His nails scratched lightly at his scalp, smiling slightly when he saw George’s face un-tense. 

He continued the massage until he heard George’s breath even out, and with a smile, he removed his hand and stood up, ready to let his boyfriend get a peaceful rest.

He only just stood up when he felt a hand weakly grab his wrist, and he turned, seeing George’s drowsy gaze on him.

“Stay,” he whispered around a yawn, and Ringo smiled.

“Of course,” he responded back, sliding under the covers behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Their legs tangled together and he watched as George’s breath evened out as the medicine did its work. “Sleep well, Georgie,” he whispered, kissing the back of his head before falling asleep himself.

A half-hour later, John walked into the bedroom, squinting a little bit to see the drummer and lead guitarist wrapped up in an embrace. He smiled before closing the door, content on letting them sleep and telling Paul what he saw.


End file.
